Trailing Stars
Trailings Stars, often referred to as TS, is a BlogClan fanfiction about all the members becoming their cat fursonas. There's one writer and one editor per chapter. Currently, it has 18 written chapters. Jayfrost illustrates each chapter, and the cover. A graphic novel is also in the works. Chapter 1 Written by Sun-for-Two, edited by Cinnamonswirl. Released April 25, 2013 Dawnmist awakens to find herself a cat. After panicking and running through a bramble bush, she wonders why she was turned into a cat, knowing there must be a reason why. She begins to look for someone and after encountering a rogue fighting a badger, she is attacked by a tabby rogue who reveals herself to be Copperclaw. Dawnmist determines that StarClan has sent all of the cats of BlogClan into the forest to start a Clan. Copperclaw apologizes for attacking and the two begin to search for a camp, Copperclaw catching a fish on the way. Later, they are attacked by a badger, attempting to flee before Copperclaw turns to fight. The log splits and the badger falls into the river and the two escape, Copperclaw with an injured tail. They find a gorge which they plan on turning into their new camp, before falling asleep. Chapter 2 Written by Wolfpaw, edited by Sun-For-Two. Released July 21, 2013 The chapter starts with Wolfpaw having just been awoken minutes ago. She scents cats, and badger. She also smells blood and works out there must have been a fight. She guesses that the badger was pushed into the river but the cats were okay, before hearing a triumphant yowl. Quickly hiding in a badger den, Wolfpaw spots a red tabby she-cat with amber eyes come into view that quickly runs off. Wolfpaw begins to follow a scent trail and leads herself to the gorge, entering the camp. Dawnmist and Copperclaw greet her, before the red tabby from before enters. She reveals herself to be Cakestar. The four cats decide to go searching for others at sunhigh. Dawnmist and Wolfpaw are put on a search group together, but they run into some foxes- thankfully, Copperclaw and three other cats come to their rescue and kill the foxes. The chapter ends with a rustle in the bushes and the cats getting ready for another fight. Chapter 3 Written by Hawksky, edited by Copperclaw. Released September 3, 2013 Coming soon Chapter 4 Written by Brightshadow, edited by Jayfrost. Released October 3, 2013 Coming soon Chapter 5 Written by Leafpaw, edited by Embersky. Released October 11, 2013 Coming soon Chapter 6 Written by Copperclaw, edited by Dawnfrost. Released November 8, 2013 Coming soon Chapter 7 Written by Dawnfrost, edited by Cinnamonswirl. Released December 27, 2013 Coming soon Chapter 8 Written by Cinnamonswirl, edited by Sun-For-Two. Released February 14, 2014. Coming soon Chapter 9 Written by ShiveringRose, edited by Copperclaw. Released June 4, 2014 Coming soon Chapter 10 Written by Swiftfire, edited by Jayfrost. Released June 17, 2014 Coming soon Chapter 11 Written by Jayfrost, edited by Embersky. Released June 28, 2014 Coming soon Chapter 12 Written by Lightningpaw, edited by ShiveringRose. Released August 20, 2014 Coming soon Chapter 13 Written by Owlsong, edited by Cinnamonswirl and Dawnmist. Released December 30, 2014 Coming soon Chapter 14 Written by Jaypaw, edited by Kat. Released June 6, 2014. Coming soon Chapter 15 Written by Flowerstream, edited by Snakepaw. Released September 5, 2014. Coming soon Chapter 16 Written by Kat, edited by Olivepaw. Released on October 24, 2015 Coming soon Chapter 17 Written by Meadowpaw, edited by Shimmerfrost. Released on February 7, 2016 Coming soon Chapter 18 Written by Jayfrost, edited by Mistpaw. Released on February 19, 2016 Coming soon Chapter 19 Written by Geckopaw, edited by Dawnkit. Released on July 27, 2016. Coming soon Chapter 20 Written by Willowpaw, edited by Cindertail. Released on April 13, 2017. Coming soon Chapter 21 Written by Jayfrost, edited by Hazelburrow. Released on August 20, 2017. Coming soon Chapter 22 Written by Darkpaw, edited by Lionfire. Released on January 15, 2018. Coming soon Chapter 23 Written by Winterwhisper, edited by Sorrelstream. Released on July 24, 2018. Coming soon Chapter 24 Written by Cheetahspark, edited by Spottedstream. Released on April 11, 2019. Coming soon Chapter 25 Not yet released Chapter 26 Not yet released Chapter 27 Not yet released Chapter 28 Not yet released Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration